Secrets Revealed
by genies9
Summary: Last Chapter RevisedFINISHED! Sequel to I'll Be Watching You... Suze is about to find out the truth about who she is, only some people don't want her to find out the truth
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, this is my sequel to "I'll Be Watching You" and I would just like to say that y'all better like it. Otherwise I'll be hurt and all that.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own The Mediator. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
When I first moved to California, I knew things would be different. But really, I wasn't ready for it. I mean, how was I supposed to know that I'd meet another mediator when I moved here? How was I supposed to know that I was going to meet and fall in love with a really hot nineteenth century ghost?  
  
How was I supposed to know I'd get engaged to that ghost, nine months later?  
  
Not that any of it was easy. Oh no, I knew that the moment I asked Jesse to marry me, my entire life was going to change. I mean, it's not easy being engaged to a ghost. It especially wasn't easy breaking the news to Father Dominic-who, can I just point out, gave me the idea in the first place-and then to my father, who's been dead for over ten years.  
  
Really, my dad and Father Dom were the only people Jesse and I told. Since Father Dominic's a mediator, he can actually see Jesse, and my dad's a ghost anyway. The rest of my friends and family were clueless to the fact that I was planning my wedding.  
  
And to be honest, after two months of getting used to the idea of soon becoming Mrs. Hector de Silva, my life didn't seem to have changed all that much. I mean, okay, now Father D lectured me nonstop on the topic of marriage, and now Jesse was a bit, well, more serious about our relationship. He always had been, of course, but now he was even more so, because, of course, now I was about to become his wife.  
  
And all during this time, I couldn't help but wonder about the wedding night. I'm serious, I had no idea whether or not Jesse, being dead, could actually sleep with me. Father Dominic just sort of went red and started mumbling something when I asked him this.  
  
In other words, I was totally clueless.  
  
This was what was on my mind on that particular Saturday, only two weeks before I married Jesse.  
  
I wasn't, however, thinking about the threatening note I'd received two months before, just after I'd nearly been murdered by Paul Slater. It hadn't crossed my mind in awhile when I finally received another letter.  
  
When I opened it, it looked no different from the first. It was signed this time, though, only I didn't know the initials. It simply read:  
  
I can tell you what you need to know.  
  
D.A.  
  
That was it. It was the exact opposite of what the other letter had said. The first letter had told me not to ask anymore questions about what I was. At least, that's what I thought it said. I'd been totally cut off from everything that Paul had told me I could do after he'd been haled off to prison for murder, and since Detective Arnold had disappeared without a word shortly after that. I wasn't sure what Detective Arnold had to do with anything, but lately I'd had the feeling that he was playing a pretty big roll in whatever was going on.  
  
I folded up the letter, setting it beside me on my bed. Jesse glanced up at me from his place in my window seat. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
I passed him the letter and he read it quickly. He frowned. "Do you know what it means?" Jesse's eyes held a questioning gaze.  
  
I shrugged. "I have no idea." Jesse gave me back the letter and I pushed it under my pillow along with the other one.  
  
As it turned out, I'd be finding out what both letters meant soon enough. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
In the years that I've been a mediator, I've had my fair share of kidnappings. Some of which were my own. Is it my fault that sometimes people really don't enjoy my interference?  
  
This time was different. I'd managed to not only miss all my possible rides, but on top of it all I was loaded down with homework, and it wasn't exactly going to be very pleasant trying to walk home.  
  
Just as I was reaching the gate, however, I found that I didn't have to worry about walking home.  
  
That's because this black sedan pulled up alongside me. These two big guys just sort of jumped out of the car and, before I knew what was happening, they grabbed me by the arms and shoved me into the backseat of the car.  
  
As soon as my attackers climbed in the car next to me, the sedan sped off.  
  
"Who are you?" I demanded. Besides the two thugs next to me, there was another guy-the driver-and a woman.  
  
The woman turned around to face me. She would have been kind of pretty, if she didn't look as though she never smiled. "You're Susannah Simon, aren't you? The Mediator?"  
  
I nodded, wondering how these people knew about me when I'd kept that information from just about everyone.  
  
"We're from the Agency of Paranormal Activity Control," the woman continued. "We've been keeping an eye on you, Miss Simon."  
  
I stared at her. "What are you talking about?"  
  
The woman sighed. "Look, we know that you have been in contact with Paul Slater, one of our agents-"  
  
"One of your what?"  
  
"Paul Slater has been working for the agency for several years. Or at least he was until he began killing his girlfriends." The woman shook her head. "We have been keeping track of people like you and him for years. The agency believes that you could be very useful."  
  
Well, this wasn't too strange. I mean, here this lady was, kidnapping me and telling me that she worked for some agency that wanted to use me for something. What that something was, I had a feeling, was not going to be very good.  
  
  
  
"Why would you want me?" I asked carefully.  
  
"Because with your abilities there is quite a bit you could do for us." She smiled at me, but it didn't really look right on her face.  
  
I crossed my arms over my chest. "And if I refuse?"  
  
"You won't."  
  
***  
  
I'm not sure how long exactly we drove. It seemed like a very long time before we finally stopped. We parked in front of this big building, which wasn't really surrounded by much.  
  
The two guys who'd grabbed me before yanked me out of the car and we followed the woman into the building. I'm not sure where exactly the driver went off to. He just sort of disappeared. But I soon forgot about him when I saw who was waiting for me in the lobby.  
  
"Jesse!" I cried when I saw him. Jesse was standing in the lobby, flanked by another pair of beefy guards.  
  
I broke away from my own guards and ran to Jesse. I hugged him tightly. I don't know why, but for some reason I felt better with Jesse there. I had a feeling that whatever reason we were both there for, it wasn't good.  
  
Jesse didn't move. He just stared straight ahead. I looked up at him, trying to meet his gaze, but he wouldn't look at me.  
  
Someone pulled me away from Jesse. I spun around and came face to face with a guy who looked not much older than me. I wanted to hit him. Because just then he looked over my head at Jesse and his guards and said in one of those mind control voices, "Take him away."  
  
The guards complied.  
  
I stared at him. "You-You're a-"  
  
The woman answered, "Yes, Derek Ashley has been one of our top agents for the past three years."  
  
The name probably should have clicked in my mind then, but for some reason it didn't.  
  
Derek smiled down at me. "Don't worry about your friend, you'll get him back later, if you cooperate." He made it sound like Jesse was a thing instead of a human being. I decided right then that I hated him. I hated him for working for these people. I hated him for treating Jesse like he was a possession.  
  
But really, at that moment I knew I had to get him back. I didn't like the idea of what these people would make me do so that I could get him back, but I knew that whatever it was, I had to do it.  
  
I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. The things you do for love, I thought. I opened my eyes and turned back to the woman, ignoring Derek. "What do need me to do?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
I spent the rest of the day being poked and prodded by a bunch of scientists. It seemed like no one was interested in explaining anything to me.  
  
I didn't see Derek again until dinner that night. They wouldn't let me go home, on account of the fact that they knew that if they did let me, I'd never come back. Which wasn't entirely true. I mean, I still wanted Jesse back.  
  
So, that's why I found myself that evening in a relatively small cafeteria, filled with whatever scientists weren't working right then, Derek and me.  
  
The food in the cafeteria turned out to be horrible. I got a salad that looked as though it had been drenched in some unidentified liquid. If I hadn't been hungry, I wouldn't have given it another thought. Unfortunately, the Agency obviously didn't like to give its employees much free time.  
  
I was sitting alone at a table near the back of the cafeteria when Derek showed up.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" he asked, giving me one of those big smiles that might have actually looked kind of sexy if I didn't hate the guy's guts.  
  
Without waiting for me to answer, he pulled out the chair across from me and sat down.  
  
Then he had to go and try to make conversation with me. I'm not kidding. I really didn't want anything to do with him. I tried ignoring him, but Derek just went right on talking.  
  
Finally, Derek sighed. "Come on, Suze, don't you have anything you want to say?"  
  
To be truthful, right then I wanted to tell him off. But instead, I just went, "So, what made you become an agent?"  
  
That just made him frown at me. "That's confidential," he said, picking up his turkey sandwich. But he did finally shut up. When we had both finished our dinners he said, "Have they showed you your room yet?"  
  
I blinked at him. The fact that I would actually have to sleep there really hadn't dawned on me for some reason. "No."  
  
"Come on." Derek grabbed my arm and pulled me out into the main hallway, then led me down another, narrower hallway. Finally we stopped at a door at the end of the hallway. "This is it," he announced, pulling out a keycard and swiping it through the little slot. It beeped, and Derek pushed open the door.  
  
I glanced around the room. It wasn't much really. There was a bed and a closet and a small hallway that I was tempted to see where it led to, but I held my ground.  
  
"There's a bathroom down that hallway," Derek said, as if reading my thoughts. "And there's some clothes and stuff for you to wear in the closet."  
  
I nodded, walking over to the bed and sitting down on it.  
  
Derek paused, looking unsure of what to do next. Finally he said, "If you want anything, I'm just down the hall."  
  
"Yeah, thanks," I said, though I didn't intend on asking him for anything.  
  
He left, letting the door click softly behind him.  
  
I sighed, falling back on the bed. I needed to find a way out of this place and fast.  
  
As it turned out, I wasn't going to have to wait long.  
  
***  
  
I woke up that night to the sound of someone creeping around my room. I sat up, reaching out for the lamp beside the bed.  
  
A hand flew out grabbed my wrist, twisting it behind my back. I opened my mouth to yell, but his hand clamped down over my mouth. I tried to bite him, but he held on.  
  
"Shut up," he hissed in my ear. "Do you want them to hear you?"  
  
He let go of me, and I turned to stare up at him. "Derek? What the hell are you doing in here?"  
  
"We need to talk," he said, sitting down on my bed.  
  
I blinked at him. "Talk about what?" I demanded.  
  
Derek ignored my question. "You know, I was surprised you didn't recognize me earlier."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I mean, I thought for sure you'd have recognized my name." He grinned at me. "Or at the very least, my initials."  
  
It took me a minute to realize what he meant. "You're DA?" I asked, unable to hide my surprise. "Yes."  
  
I narrowed my eyes. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want to help you," he said, shrugging.  
  
Raising my eyebrows I said, "Why would you want to help me? You don't even know me."  
  
"True. But I think we could be very helpful to each other. You want answers to your questions, and, well, I want to get out of here as much as you do."  
  
I laughed. "Are you kidding? If you wanted to get out of here, you wouldn't be helping the Agency."  
  
"It's not that simple," he said guardedly.  
  
After a moment of uncomfortable silence I asked him, "Why should I help you?"  
  
Derek shrugged again. "Because you want to get your boyfriend back, and I can help you do it." I bit my lip, wanting to ask him about Jesse, but I kept silent. Derek seemed to read my mind. "He's fine," he assured me. "A bit angry, but fine. For now, at least."  
  
"What do you mean 'for now'?" I demanded.  
  
"I mean that the Agency isn't big on keeping its promises," he responded with more than a little bitterness in his voice. He met my gaze. "So what'll it be, Suze? Are you going to help me or not?"  
  
I bit my lip. I didn't trust him. I couldn't. But I knew that at the moment I didn't have a choice.  
  
I took a deep breath. "Fine. I'm in." I just hoped I wouldn't end up regretting my decision. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Here we go," Derek said, pushing open the door to his room. He stepped back and let me walk in ahead of him.  
  
The room looked a lot like mine, except that there was a desk against one corner with papers stacked on top of it. There was also quite a bit of dirty laundry on the carpet.  
  
"Been here long?" I asked, stepping over an exceptionally repulsive looking mound of dirty underwear.  
  
Derek dropped his keycard onto his bed, glancing up at me. "Five years."  
  
I whistled. I sat down in his desk chair, and he took a seat on his bed. "So what exactly is going on around here?" I demanded.  
  
"Well, it's like this: We were born as just regular mediators. You know, with the ability to talk to the dead and all that. But at some point when we were younger, around the time that we started figuring out what we could, the Agency came around." He leaned back against the headboard. "They tried kidnapping as many of us as they could, but as it turned out, the experiments they tried on us only affected a very small percentage of us. I don't know what they did to us exactly but whatever it is, it messed us up pretty bad."  
  
"I can see that," I muttered, trying to take in everything that he was telling me. "What happened after that?"  
  
"Oh, they let us go eventually. But they've been keeping tabs on us ever since." Derek shook his head. "The problem is that we seem to keep doing things that they don't like." He smiled broadly at me. "Like getting engaged to ghosts."  
  
I could feel my face heating up. "How do you know about that?"  
  
Derek shrugged. "Like I said, the Agency's been keeping tabs on us, Suze. If it makes you feel any better, you're not the only one of us who's gone and fallen in love with a ghost."  
  
Thinking of Father Dominic I said, "Yeah, I know."  
  
I turned in my seat and surveyed the desk's surface. Something caught my eye and I picked it up. It was this miniature of a girl, probably not that much older than me, with black hair and dark eyes. For some reason that I couldn't quite figure out, she looked very familiar to me.  
  
Apparently, Derek noticed what I was looking at and he came over to stand behind me. "She looks a lot like her brother, doesn't she?"  
  
I glanced up at him. "What?"  
  
He took the miniature from my hands and looked down at it. "She looks like you boyfriend," he said, glancing at me.  
  
I blinked. "Who is she?"  
  
Derek set the picture back on the desk. "Amelia de Silva," he said, shrugging.  
  
I sucked in a breath. "You knew Jesse's sister?"  
  
"Knew her? I married her."  
  
"You did what?"  
  
He smiled. "Don't look so surprised, Suze. You're not the only one who's loved a ghost, remember?"  
  
I bit my lip. Something occurred to me then. I'm not sure what exactly made me think of it exactly, but whatever it was, I had to ask. "Is that why you're here?"  
  
He froze. After a moment he said, "Yes."  
  
"Oh." There was a long awkward silence. "What happened?"  
  
Derek's voice was calm but his there was a definite fire in his eyes. "They exorcised her." He looked down at me, and I saw the anger in his face. "They said that I'd get her back if I worked for them, if I did what they wanted me to. But they lied."  
  
I swallowed, realizing that they would probably do the exact same thing to Jesse. That is, if I didn't something about it. "I'm sorry," I said softly.  
  
He shook his head. "I want to destroy the Agency more than anything." He took my chin and forced me to meet his gaze. "I can't do it alone." His voice had taken on a bit of a desperate tone.  
  
Well, I couldn't exactly say no to my future brother-in-law, now could I?  
  
***  
  
A/N: Sigh Yes, I know, y'all love/hate me. What else is new? 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I decided to go on a hiatus today. However, the hiatus only lasted a couple hours. So here is the lovely chapter. Oh, one more thing: Jesse's not showing up for a few chapters, but when he does, y'all will hate me for a little while. Just so you know. But I am going to make up to for it!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The next day found me going through more tests than I could stand. I didn't see Derek until after dinner. He was waiting for me outside my room, leaning casually against the door.  
  
"Hey," he greeted when he saw me. He smiled and for the first time I realized he had a dimple-just one, on his left cheek. Why I hadn't noticed it before, I don't know. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Ready for what?" I asked.  
  
"I want to show you something." Without waiting for me to respond, he grabbed my arm and pulled me down along the hallway, then led me through a doorway at the other end of the hall that led to the labs. He cut a sharp right at the end of another hallway and then we found ourselves in front of a large, solid metal door.  
  
"Where are we?" I demanded.  
  
"You'll see," Derek said, grinning at me. He swiped his keycard through the slot, then pushed the door open. He stepped back for me to enter first.  
  
I walked inside the room, looking around. It only took me a second to recognize the man sitting on the cot in the center of the room.  
  
"Detective Arnold?"  
  
***  
  
A/N: Okay, this is going to kind of split off into two different directions. So, if it gets confusing, don't worry. It'll clear up in a little while.  
  
***  
  
Emily Harris was used to being at the Agency's beck and call by now. After dying the year before, she'd been stuck haunting the place, and being used for whatever the Agency wanted to get done.  
  
"Talk to him," they'd said. "Get him to talk to you."  
  
Apparently this new ghost that the Agency had locked away wasn't a big talker. Emily sighed as she passed through the door to the room where the ghost was being kept. She didn't like the idea of talking to another "prisoner" of the Agency. Having spent the past four years living-and dying- as one herself, she didn't really have any sympathy left.  
  
Or so she thought.  
  
When she saw him, she froze. This guy wasn't up and pacing around the room, the way most of them did. No, this one was sitting on a metal bench, staring straight ahead, not moving. What surprised Emily the most was that he looked so very much like someone she had known-another prisoner of the Agency, who they'd used to hurt the one guy she'd ever loved.  
  
Emily's hands curled into fists at her sides as she remembered. She shook her head. She had work to do.  
  
"Hi," she greeted moving next to the guy. "I'm Emily." She gave him a reassuring smile, but he just turned his head and stared down at her. She swallowed, recognizing the empty look in his dark eyes. Emily had certainly seen it enough times before. "What's your name?"  
  
"Jesse," he said. "Jesse de Silva."  
  
***  
  
"What are doing here?" I demanded, staring at Detective Arnold.  
  
Detective Arnold glanced at Derek who had come in behind me and closed the door. "I believe I have some explaining to do," he said.  
  
I nodded, not sure what to say.  
  
"Well, I will be truthful with you, Miss Simon," he said, sounding like we were back in his office at the Carmel Police Station. "I'm not merely a homicide detective." I raised my eyebrows, glancing at Derek. He shrugged. Detective Arnold continued, "I was one of the scientists working with the Agency when the two of you and other mediators were taken.  
  
"When the Agency finished its tests, many of the scientists were laid off. I didn't want anything to do with the Agency and its experiments afterwards, so I went back to college and became a detective."  
  
I stared at him. "You've got to be kidding."  
  
"No, I'm not. Shortly before we met, Miss Simon, I had threatened to go public with the truth about the Agency. They appeared on my doorstep only a few days later. The only way I managed to escape getting killed was if I caught Paul Slater, who by that time was on the run from the Agency himself because of the murders he committed.'  
  
"It's true, Suze," Derek said, coming to stand next to me.  
  
I spent the being convinced that what Detective Arnold had to say was the truth. The only problem was, something about the whole thing made me feel very uneasy.  
  
***  
  
"Well, that was interesting," I said as Derek and I left Detective Arnold's room.  
  
"It's about to get better," Derek informed me, grabbing my arm and pulling me down the hall once more. We finally came to another door, and Derek swiped his card through the slot, then led me inside.  
  
It was a small room, filled with computers and gadgets galore. One of the screens showed a picture of the building outlined in white across a black background. There were red lights lit up across the screen.  
  
"What is this?" I asked turning to Derek.  
  
"The Agency's always been worried about getting caught." He glanced at me. "It's not exactly entirely legal, you know. A couple of years ago, they made it so that if an emergency arises, the building will self-destruct."  
  
"Self-destruct?" The very idea was crazy. Not to mention dangerous.  
  
Derek nodded. "With just a few pushing of the buttons, this place would literally explode." As he said this, the sound of footsteps came from outside the door. Derek pushed me behind him in a way that could have almost been called protective. He hit the light switch, and the room went dark, save for the lights coming from the computers.  
  
We stood there breathlessly until the footsteps passed. Derek sighed, turning around to face me. His face looked green and blue in the light from the computer screens. He was also only inches away from me. And, despite the fact that I was engaged, my heart started pounding.  
  
"Suze?"  
  
I swallowed, looking up at Derek. "Yes?"  
  
He took a step forward, and, without a word, leaned down and kissed me.  
  
Oh, don't start with me. I know I shouldn't have been kissing Derek. But for some reason it had just happened, and I didn't know what else to do. Finally I broke away. "What are we doing?"  
  
Derek ran his hair through his hair. "I don't know, I'm sorry." There was a long pause as we stood there staring at each other. "I-I should go."  
  
I nodded. We left the room, and then went our separate ways. I didn't know what that was all about, but what I did know was that I couldn't hang around Derek anymore. He'd just have to prepare for this thing by himself.  
  
***  
  
A/N: I know I'm evil, and I said I wouldn't put Jesse in here either, but oh well. I wasn't planning on it, okay? But yeah, the kiss was evil, I'll admit. But I had to put a little tension in there. By the way: does anyone want to know who Emily is? Does anyone want to know who she was in love with? Does anyone want to know what's up with Jesse? You'll just have to wait, I'm afraid. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ah, yes. Now, for those of you who aren't good at keeping track of these things, it's going to get very confusing. And y'all just might hate me. So, please, if need be, calm down before you review this chapter (Yes, Nicole, that was pointed at you. just kidding.) So, yeah, enjoy.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Why had he done that? This was the question that ran through Derek's mind as he lay awake later that night. He hadn't meant to kiss Suze. In fact, in the two years since Amelia had been exorcised, he'd barely paid any attention to any other girl. And this was Suze-the girl engaged to his brother-in-law for God's sake.  
  
He sighed, turning over onto his side and closing his eyes. He didn't know what he was going to do.  
  
"Derek?" a voice said quietly from beside his bed.  
  
Derek sat up squinting in the darkness. "Emily." Emily Harris had come to the Agency the year after he had, and he'd befriended her. She had been with him when he found out about Amelia's exorcism, and he'd been there when she died.  
  
Emily hadn't died the way most people did. It had been an experiment for the Agency really. They had both been forced to sign a sort of contract that stated that when they died, they would allow the Agency to use their ghosts to test other mediator's powers and to do whatever else they needed from them.  
  
The Agency hadn't been entirely sure if it would actually work. So, they had picked one of the resident mediators-at the time, it had only been Derek and Emily-to test it on. They picked Emily because out of the two, she was the least powerful.  
  
Derek still remembered the day she'd been killed. He hadn't meant to see it. In fact, he had done everything he could to stay away from the room it was happening in. He couldn't take seeing another person he cared about be taken away from his by the Agency.  
  
The only problem was that for some reason the Agency had changed the room it took place in at the last minute. Derek never found out why, but it made him sick to think of the possibilities. Anyway, he had been on his way to lunch, and the door had been left open. He had walked past it just in time to see the scientists give Emily the injection. He didn't know what was in the shot, but whatever it was, it didn't kill her instantly. She would have fallen, he realized later, except that she'd been strapped to a table.  
  
Derek had rushed in just as the scientists left the room.  
  
"D-Derek," she had whispered to him as he reached her side. He took her hand and squeezed it tightly. "Oh, Em, I'm sorry," he'd said, though he was never sure what specifically he was apologizing for.  
  
"Derek, I-I-" She hadn't been able to finish her sentence. She had let out one last shuddering breath, and then she was gone. But he knew. In his heart, he knew what she'd meant to say. He didn't know what hurt more- losing his best friend and learning that she'd loved him all those years-or losing her and knowing that she died with the knowledge that he could never love her back in the way she deserved.  
  
All this ran through Derek's mind as he looked at Emily Harris-or, rather, her ghost. The Agency had certainly been happy to find out that there experiment worked.  
  
It was yet another reason Derek wanted to destroy it.  
  
"What wrong?" he asked her, pulling back the covers on the bed. Emily rarely ever came to his room. The only reason she would come was if there was an emergency.  
  
"There's something you need to see," she answered, a bit of desperation in her voice. She grabbed his arm and pulled.  
  
Derek slipped out of bed. Wordlessly, he followed Emily out of the room, and was vaguely aware of traveling through the Agency's building, past all of the labs and the rooms and storage. They finally stopped in front of a door that, though it looked like most of the doors in the place, made Derek feel sick to his stomach. It didn't matter that it had been years since he'd been inside, he still remembered what was-or had been-behind that door.  
  
Behind that door was where the Agency kept the ghosts that they had a specific purpose for. They weren't used for tests or anything like that. They were completely under the Agency's control, and, whether they liked it or not, had to tell the Agency anything and everything that they witnessed.  
  
Amelia had once been behind that door.  
  
Derek's hands clenched into fists at his sides. He had to take a moment to calm down before he could take out his keycard to open that door. Pushing open the door, he walked inside, Emily right behind him. He stood there for a long moment, staring at the ghost on the bench across the room. Derek knew that the ghost couldn't see him. He was staring straight ahead, unable to look anywhere else.  
  
Derek took a deep breath. He had a lot of explaining to do, he knew. A part of him-the traitorous part, the part that made him kiss Suze-was glad he couldn't move, because he knew that if it were possible, the minute Derek finished talking, Jesse would have killed him.  
  
***  
  
The next morning I waited for Derek outside of his room. I was going to tell him that I couldn't help him. I mean, I could, but I couldn't help him prepare for it.  
  
I waited for him for a good fifteen minutes, by which time I had totally missed breakfast-though, it tasted no better than dinner, at least it was food.  
  
I sighed, turning to leave, but instead I collided right with a ghost. It wasn't the first time since I'd arrived at the Agency that I'd come into contact with one-a ghost, I mean-but it was certainly the first time I'd done so outside of the labs.  
  
"Are you Suze?" the girl blurted out. She looked like she was maybe a year older than I was, with curly auburn hair falling just past her shoulders. She was actually kind of pretty. You know, in an unconventional sort of way.  
  
"Yeah, who are you?"  
  
"Emily Harris." She glanced over her shoulder, like she was checking to see that no on was watching us. "Look, there's something you really need to see." Without another word, she turned and hurried down the hallway.  
  
Well, what else could I do? I followed her through the maze of hallways until we finally came to a large metal door. The door looked a lot like all the other doors around it except for one thing.  
  
Derek was leaning against it.  
  
"What's going on?" I demanded.  
  
Derek smiled, looking far calmer than I felt just then, especially after the night before. "Suze, there's something-or rather someone-you should see."  
  
I narrowed my eyes. "Who?"  
  
He glanced at Emily for a second, than looked back at me. "It's Jesse." Before I could lunge at the door like I wanted to right then, he held up a hand. "Wait, there's something you should know first."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"First of all, I told Jesse everything-"  
  
"You did what?"  
  
"I told him about what happened last night, and about me and Amelia. Look, right now, Jesse's under the Agency's control. Anything they want him to do, he has to do it." He pursed his lips together firmly. "He'd even try to hurt one of us."  
  
I stared at him. "He wouldn't do that," I protested, though a part of me believed him. I knew from experience that anyone with our-meaning people like Derek and me-powers could make Jesse do anything they wanted.  
  
Looking away from Derek, I said, "Let me see him."  
  
Derek was silent for a moment. Then, "Okay. Just one more thing. Remember, you can't tell him anything about what we're planning, all right? If you tell him, there's no way it can work. Because the moment the creeps who are doing this to him talk to him, he's going to have to tell them everything." His voice had taken on a tone I couldn't quite decipher. So I just nodded and he let me in.  
  
I closed the door behind me so that I could have a bit of privacy with Jesse, and then I looked up and gasped.  
  
Jesse looked much as he had the last time I'd seen him, only a few days before. The only difference is that he didn't move when I came in, he didn't so much as blink. His dark eyes looked empty, staring at the blank wall across from him.  
  
"Jesse?" I whispered, my voice sounding loud in the empty room. He didn't respond, but I knew he heard me. I crossed the room and kneeled in front of him, taking his hand. It was colder and clammier than I remembered it ever being.  
  
I closed my eyes. "Jesse, I'm so sorry that this is happening to you," I said softly, leaning my head on his knee. "It's my fault that this happened." I squeezed his hand tightly, hoping beyond hope that he would respond. But of course he didn't. When I looked up at him, he hadn't even moved his head an inch. I felt the tears well up in my eyes, but I fought them back.  
  
Despite Derek's warning, I felt like I had to say something, anything that would let Jesse know that everything was going to be all right. At least, I hoped it would.  
  
"Look, Jess," I said slowly. "We're going to get out of here. This is going to be over soon, I promise." I bit my lip, still fighting back my tears, only I was losing badly. God, I hated crying.  
  
Just before I finally left, I could have sworn I felt Jesse squeeze my hand, just a little.  
  
But no, it was only my imagination.  
  
***  
  
If there was anything Jesse ever wanted most in his life-or afterlife-it was right then as Susannah told him the one thing that might just get her killed.  
  
Not that she knew that, of course. Oh, Jesse was sure that Derek had told her the dangers of telling him what they had planned. But he was fairly certain that Derek had not mentioned the full extent of what would happen.  
  
It was hours before the man finally came in. Jesse had recognized him the moment he'd first walked in the door, but then he had simply been ordered to forget the man's name. After all, if he happened to tell Emily, then surely Derek would find out, and from him, Susannah would know the truth.  
  
"Hello, Jesse," the man said in a cheerful tone. He sat down on the bench beside him. "Have you had any more visitors since last night?"  
  
Jesse tried to fight him, he really did. But in the end he told the man everything.  
  
When he'd left, Jesse felt a horrible sense of foreboding. He prayed that Susannah would find a way to escape, but he wondered at what price she would have to do so.  
  
***  
  
A/N: mwahaha. Want to know who "the man" is? Well, do you? I'm not telling. Actually, you'll find out soon. Bet you can't guess who he is though. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
It was days before anything happened. I didn't see Derek, save for a when I passed him in the hallway every now and then. And even then, he just sort of nodded at me, then continued on.  
  
As for Jesse, I didn't see him either. Not that I could, of course. I guess I could have asked Derek to take me, but I really didn't want to spend anymore time with Derek than I had to.  
  
Don't get me wrong. After that one kiss, Derek had made no attempt whatsoever to do it again. Not that I expected him to. After awhile, I decided that it was just a one-time thing.  
  
Whether or not this was a good thing, I couldn't seem to decide.  
  
Oh, don't start with me (A/N: Reviewers, that means you). I know, I know, I'm engaged to Jesse, and I love him more than anything. And I knew that Derek loved Amelia. The thing is, that, locked up in the Agency's building for over a week, I started thinking. About me and Jesse, I mean. Okay, look, I didn't want to break up with him, if that's what you're worried about. But. well, after seeing him like I did the day before, it just sort of put everything into perspective.  
  
Though, whatever it was that was going on in my head, it didn't change the fact that I had to get him out of there. Jesse or not, no one deserved to be treated the way he was being treated.  
  
Anyway, like I was saying, it was days before anything happened. But finally, just as the date that Jesse and my wedding was set-I was all too aware of it approaching-everything changed.  
  
I was in my room after dinner, flipping through a magazine that I'd gotten one of the guards to get for me. All of a sudden, Derek burst through the door, grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Don't you ever knock?" I asked, glancing up from my magazine.  
  
"Not usually," Derek said, his smile growing wider, if that's even possible. He took the magazine from me and pulled me off the bed. "Come with me."  
  
"Where are we going?" I demanded, uneasy after all the other places he'd dragged me off to.  
  
"It's time," he said, leading me to the door. I couldn't see his face right then, but I knew exactly what his expression was.  
  
I went, "What?" even though I already knew what he meant.  
  
We went out into the hall, and Derek checked to make sure that no one was coming. He led me down the corridor and through the maze of hallways that made up the first floor of the building. We reached the room where Jesse was being kept, and used his keycard to unlock the door.  
  
To my surprise, Jesse looked up when we entered. I glanced back at Derek questioningly.  
  
"I've spent the past few days trying to figure out how to free him," Derek explained. His gaze flicked to Jesse then back to me. "I should warn you that it didn't completely work." He stepped back, jerking his head in Jesse's direction. "Be careful."  
  
But I wasn't listening to the last part. All I cared about was the fact that Jesse was there, and he could actually move and talk to me.  
  
I rushed over to him, practically flinging my arms around him. I'm not kidding. I was so happy to see him.  
  
"Querida," Jesse murmured into my hair as his arms tightened around me. God, it felt good to be in his arms again. I had no idea until right then just how much I'd missed him. And if I had anything to say about it, I'd never have to let him go again.  
  
***  
  
We had to stay in that room for a few hours, by which point all the scientists had gone home. There were only four guards left in the building. I'm not kidding. It was kind of pathetic.  
  
During those few hours, however, I got my first lesson controlling a live person. Seriously. Because that's exactly what I was going to have to do. We had to get the guards out of there before the building blew up.  
  
The other part of the plan was that I had to find Detective Arnold while Derek stalled the explosion.  
  
Oh, and Jesse would have to stay where he was. When I heard this, I argued as much as I could. But Derek reasoned that if he came with us and we ran into the person who Jesse referred to as "the man," Jesse would be helpless to stop the man from making him hurt-even kill-us.  
  
In the end, I had to agree. I hated it, but I knew I had to.  
  
Before Derek and I left, I went to Jesse and gave him one last hug. "I love you," I murmured, leaning up to kiss him.  
  
Jesse hugged me tightly for a long moment, then let me go. "Be careful," he said, then turned away from me. I didn't know what it meant at the moment, but I had a feeling that that "be careful" meant more than I thought it did.  
  
***  
  
Jesse knew he was coming. He certainly had enough time to come while Susannah and Derek took care of the guards.  
  
And so the man came, entering the room and looking at Jesse with a guarded expression. He pushed up his glasses on his nose, and came forward.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Does anyone remember a certain character I mentioned having glasses? If you really want to know quickly, go look at the last chapter or so of Another Haunted. If not, continue.  
  
***  
  
"Hello, Jesse," the man said, smiling thinly. "I see your friends have found a way to free you momentarily." Jesse stiffened. "Now, tell me, what have you heard?"  
  
Despite his being dead, Jesse could feel his heart breaking as he was forced to tell the man everything.  
  
When he finally left, Jesse had the horrible feeling that he was never going to see Susannah again.  
  
***  
  
It was hard, controlling a person. But somehow I managed to make the guards go home. Then, as planned, I started toward the room where Detective Arnold was being held. I was within a few feet of the door when a loud computerized voice came of the PA system and said, "Ten minutes until self- destruction."  
  
I quickened my step. I used Derek's keycard to open the door then pushed it open. "Detective?"  
  
Something hard and metallic jabbed into my stomach suddenly. I looked down at the gun, then up at the person who was holding it.  
  
"Don't move."  
  
***  
  
A/N: Oh, yes. Aren't I just mean? Ah, well, you can wait. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I should foreworn y'all: Secrets Revealed will be the last story in this miniseries (which, of course, includes I'll Be Watching You and Another Haunted.) THERE WILL NOT BE A SEQUEL! That's not of course, to say that I don't have a bunch of different ideas for new Mediator stories. One of my stories, "Moonlight Killer" is on ff.net right now, so you can go read it. I'll be finishing that one after "Secrets Revealed." Also, I'm thinking about putting together certain scenes from "Secrets Revealed" from Jesse's point of view this time into its own little thing. You know, to look at what Jesse was thinking while Suze was off doing whatever. So, feel free to give me some feedback on that (and I know you people always do.) All right, I know, I know, on with the chapter!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Derek reached the back door of the building just as the announcement came over the PA system that there was only seven minutes left. He pushed through the doors and made it outside before he heard someone calling out to him.  
  
He turned, spotting Emily, standing in the doorway. "What is it?" Derek demanded, impatient to get out of there as quickly as possible.  
  
"Suze is still in there," Emily said, glancing over her shoulder.  
  
"I know, she's getting Detective Arnold. She'll be fine." Derek turned to go, feeling just a little bad about leaving, knowing that Emily couldn't leave the building-not until it exploded, anyway.  
  
"No, you don't understand." Emily's voice went up on the last syllable, and Derek looked back.  
  
Cursing himself, Derek followed Emily back into the building.  
  
There was only five minutes left.  
  
***  
  
I stared up at Detective Arnold. "What are you doing?" I demanded. It was sort of a stupid question. I mean, the guy had a gun aimed at me, what else could he have been doing?  
  
Detective Arnold smiled down at me, his glasses (A/N: if you had looked back at "Another Haunted", you would have figured it out.) slipping down his nose. "Miss Simon," he said in a voice that I'd never heard him use before. It was filled with something that sounded suspiciously like hatred. But that didn't make any sense. Why would Detective Arnold hate me?  
  
"What's going on?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from shaking.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know, too," a voice said from behind us.  
  
Detective Arnold spun around, pulling me along with him, the gun still aimed at me. "Derek."  
  
Derek stood in front of us, his jaw clenched, glaring at Detective Arnold. "What's going on here?" he demanded, not moving from his position. I guess he was afraid that if he moved, Detective Arnold would shoot me.  
  
Detective Arnold raised the gun so that it rested at my temple. I swallowed. I could see Derek tense even more, if that was possible. "Tell us why you're doing this," Derek said through gritted teeth.  
  
Detective Arnold didn't answer him. He just sort of looked down at me and shook his head solemnly. "You shouldn't have told Jesse what was going on."  
  
"You?" I stared at him. "You're the one who's been controlling Jesse?" Detective Arnold nodded. "But why?"  
  
"Because I wanted to destroy the Agency just as much as you two did." The gun dug hard into my skull. I winced. "Only I wanted to destroy all of it. Including its agents." There was a soft click!  
  
Derek said slowly, in what I guess was his best talking-to-crazy-people-who- are-holding-guns-to-his-friend's-head voice, "Why do you want to do that?"  
  
"Because I'm the reason you can do all that you can," Detective Arnold sneered. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have your mind control powers. I was the first one, and from me the Agency was able to give it to you." His arm tightened around me, making it hard for me to breathe. "But that wasn't good enough for them. When you started becoming more powerful than I was, the Agency fired me. But they didn't realize that since then I've been building up my power." He laughed, he actually laughed. The man had lost his mind.  
  
"Why did they really bring you here?" Derek asked, sounding far calmer than he probably felt.  
  
"It's just as I told you before, I threatened to go public with the information that I had. However, not only could I get rid of Slater, but I could lead them to another mediator they wanted." I could feel both Detective Arnold and Derek's gazes on me, but I closed my eyes. "Now I'm going to destroy everything that the Agency has done."  
  
"Don't," Derek's command came out as a hoarse whisper, but he was staring directly at Detective Arnold.  
  
He just laughed. "Do you honestly think you can control me?" Derek took a deep breath. "Look, if you have to kill one of us, kill me." He stepped forward. "Suze isn't going to tell a soul about what happens here." He looked down at me, an almost pleading look in his eyes. "Will you, Suze?"  
  
I held still, not daring to answer.  
  
To my surprise, Detective Arnold actually considered this. "All right, maybe. But I won't simply take your word for it." He gripped me by the arm and pulled me around to face him. "You will not tell anyone what happens here," he commanded.  
  
Dread filled my stomach as I nodded. Detective Arnold let me go. "Get out of here," he said. "You have two minutes."  
  
I looked at Derek, but he just shook his head.  
  
I walked slowly away, unable to take my eyes away. I couldn't help it. I had the distinct feeling that I was going to cry, but at the time I didn't care.  
  
I finally turned around when I reached the doors. Just as I opened the door to leave, I heard a loud gunshot.  
  
And then everything was still. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: All right, listen up you people, let me explain: Derek Ashley had to die. If he didn't die, Suze would have had to, and I know you people would have REALLY hated me then. Anyway, as I was saying, this way Derek gets to be with Amelia again. But if it makes you feel any better, I give you one last chapter with him.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Derek!" Someone seemed to be yelling to him from somewhere far away. Strangely enough, Derek knew he should be in pain, but he wasn't. After all, Detective Arnold had put a bullet through him.  
  
Derek opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. He sat up looking around. He realized that Emily was shaking him. When he looked down, he realized why he didn't feel any pain.  
  
He was dead.  
  
Aside from the obvious signs-the fact that he was glowing--he was sitting in a pool of his own blood. Beside him, he saw his own lifeless eyes staring back at him.  
  
Derek jumped back, practically knocking Emily over in the process. It was one thing to see your body. It was completely another to see your body and have it look back at you.  
  
"Derek," Emily said a little desperately. "Come on. This place is going to explode any second." She pulled on his arm, glancing in the direction of the back doors. Derek didn't budge; he just stared down at his body. "Derek, please." Finally Derek looked down at her. "Let's go."  
  
Derek followed Emily through the halls. They were barely within a few yards of the back doors when the building exploded.  
  
They couldn't feel it, of course. But before Derek knew what was happening, everything around him was in flames. When he got outside, he would see just how big the fire really was.  
  
They reached the outside in time to hear the faint sounds of a fire truck in the distance. Someone was already on their way.  
  
Derek looked around, trying to see Suze. He spotted her in a moment, and rushed toward her. She'd been blown away from the building, and was lying flat on her back in the parking lot.  
  
Leaving Emily behind, Derek leaned over Suze, shaking her lightly. "Suze," he said as loudly as he could to be heard over the blaze. "Come on, Suze, get up."  
  
She didn't respond, but Derek felt for her pulse. He sighed with relief when he felt it. She was still alive. It took all his strength-which he didn't have much of yet-to drag her to safety.  
  
He leaned over her, exhausted-he had no idea that ghosts could get exhausted. He tried to shake her some more. "Come on, Suzie, get up. Please get up."  
  
Suze's eyelids fluttered. "D-don't," was the first thing out of her mouth.  
  
Derek almost burst out laughing, he was so happy. "Don't what?'  
  
She grabbed a hold of his shirt weakly. "Don't call me that." Then her eyes opened fully, and she stared up into his face. "Derek?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"I'm so sorry," she whispered, her voice to hoarse to be any louder.  
  
"Hey," Derek said, helping her to sit up. "It's all right. Trust me. Can you stand?" Suze nodded and together they struggled to their feet.  
  
As it turned out, Suze's legs were too wobbly to really stand, and Derek wasn't nearly strong enough to hold her up. They nearly toppled over before two large hands came out from behind Suze to hold her up.  
  
Derek looked up. "Jesse."  
  
Jesse gazed at Derek for a long moment. "Derek," he returned. He pulled Suze closer to him, letting her lean on him. "I'm sorry," he said finally. He didn't have to say anything more than that. Derek inclined his head slightly. "And thank you," Jesse added.  
  
***  
  
I have no memory of the rest of the night. I found out from Jesse later that I passed out at some point after Derek left us. Of course, he didn't get to tell me this until quite a few days afterward, on account of the fact that I wasn't really talking to him during that time.  
  
But I'll get to that later.  
  
Anyway, the fire trucks got there some time after I passed out, along with an ambulance. I woke up later that night in a hospital bed.  
  
My family, obviously, was ecstatic to see that I was okay. I told them and the police as much as I could, leaving out the part about Derek and Detective Arnold, and of course Jesse.  
  
After that, I spent most of my time, when I wasn't at school, staying at home, and hanging out with my family. Yes, even my stepbrothers. I mean, you'd be amazed how much I'd missed them. It's almost scary, if you think about it.  
  
As for Detective Arnold, I never heard from him again. But a few months later I heard on the news that the police had found him shot dead in his car.  
  
It was obvious-at least to me-who had killed him.  
  
Someone, I knew, had given the Agency the idea that Detective Arnold was the one who had blown up the building. I can't imagine where they got that idea. The bottom line is, that his murder came as a warning to me: Keep your mouth shut, or the Agency will make your life a lot worse.  
  
It seemed to be their motto.  
  
I never saw Derek again. He and Emily both moved on to Heaven or whatever after that night. I sincerely hoped that wherever he was, he was with Amelia. I knew that was what he wanted.  
  
As for Jesse and me? Well, you'd think, wouldn't you, that after that whole episode with the Agency, we'd be closer than ever. That wasn't the case, however. After everything was over, Jesse acted more and more withdrawn from me. Whenever I'd ask him what was wrong, he'd just shake his and say "Nothing" or whatever. I didn't worry about it, though. I was sure that everything was going to be okay.  
  
In truth, it would be. But not, I soon found out, for what would seem like an eternity.  
  
***  
  
A/N: You're not rid of me yet, Dear Readers. I've still got to be evil at least one more time. You'll just have to suffer. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
It was about a week later, only a few days before Winter Break, when my entire world got turned upside down.  
  
No sooner had I gotten my books for my first few classes, I was called down to Father Dom's office. Little did I know that as soon as I walked through his office door would I have heart stomped on.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Y'all are going to hate me.  
  
***  
  
When I stepped into Father Dominic's office, I realized that Father Dom wasn't alone.  
  
"Jesse?" I stared at him. Jesse was standing next to Father D's desk, looking more uneasy than I'd ever seen him. "What's going on?" I glanced at Father Dominic.  
  
Father D cleared his throat. "I believe I'll leave the two of you alone." He left, shooting me an unreadable look.  
  
"What's going on?" I repeated.  
  
Jesse motioned to the chair in front of Father Dominic's desk. "Susannah, please, sit." His tone was one that I couldn't quite understand, but I sat, looking up at him.  
  
"Jesse, what is it?"  
  
He sat down in the chair beside me, taking my hand. "Susannah, listen to me. I have had quite a bit of time to think this over, and I." He sighed. "I don't think we should get married after all."  
  
I dropped his hand as though it was on fire. "What?" My heart felt like it was being torn in half. "Why not?"  
  
"I think that it would be best for both of us if we were no longer together," Jesse said firmly. "After what happened at the Agency-"  
  
"What are you talking about?" I demanded, standing up quickly. "If anything, what happened at the Agency should make are relationship stronger, or whatever." I knew it sounded cheesy, but at the time I really didn't care.  
  
"Susannah," Jesse said in his silky voice. "Susannah, look, you need to be with someone who is alive. You need to be with someone who can be with you, and take care of you." I wanted to slap him, I really did. And at the same time I wanted to burst into tears, too. But I kept them back as I stared at Jesse. "Jesse, I don't want anyone else, don't you get that? If I did, I wouldn't have proposed to you." I stepped forward but Jesse just took another step back. I dropped my hand that I'd held out. I turned away.  
  
"Susannah." Jesse's voice trailed off. "I'm sorry," he said finally.  
  
Anger flared up inside me even as I felt the tears start to flow. I refused to let Jesse see me crying over him, so I just, "You know what, Jesse? Do whatever you want. I don't care." Then I stormed out Father Dom's office and didn't look back.  
  
***  
  
I was miserable for the rest of the day. Jesse tried to come to me and apologize-not that he would have taken back what he said-but I just told him to get out and ignored him.  
  
I buried my face in my pillow for the entire afternoon-well, okay, I'm not that pathetic. It just felt like the entire afternoon.  
  
To be honest, I didn't really hate Jesse. Believe me, I wanted to. I wanted to kick and scream until the entire world knew that I hated Jesse de Silva. But the truth was, I didn't. Hate him, I mean. Because a part of me knew that he was right. I couldn't marry him.  
  
It didn't make it hurt any less, though.  
  
The day Jesse and I were supposed to get married came and went, of course. Jesse was smart enough not to try and see me on that day.  
  
The wedding night passed, and I spent the night at CeeCee's, watching rented movies. I had no intention of spending that night in my bed, thank you.  
  
When I got home the next morning, Jesse was waiting for me. He looked as hot as ever, sitting in my window seat.  
  
"Susannah," he said softly when he saw me.  
  
I cleared my throat. "What do you want, Jesse?"  
  
"Where were you last night?" he asked, almost sounding like he cared one wit about where I spent the night that was supposed to be our wedding night.  
  
I shrugged. "I was at CeeCee's,"  
  
"Oh," he said. "I see."  
  
"So what do you want?" I said again, sitting down on my bed and trying to pretend that I didn't care that he was there.  
  
"I wanted to see how you were," Jesse answered simply.  
  
"Well, I'm fine." I turned to fully face him. "You know what? I've never been better," I said sarcastically. "All I want to know is-" I couldn't finish my sentence. The tears were starting to fall down my cheeks, but I really didn't care. "How could you?" I finally asked.  
  
"Susannah," Jesse came to be and held me tightly against him. "I'm sorry. I truly am. But I think that this is the best for both of us."  
  
I glared at him, pushing away. "How is it the best?" I demanded. "Because this way you don't have to deal with having a wife? Because this way you won't have to deal with me?" My voice rose, but I didn't care.  
  
Jesse's gaze darkened. "No, of course not. You don't understand."  
  
I stood up. "No, I understand perfectly. You just don't know what's good for you." My jaw clenched. "Get out."  
  
"Susannah-"  
  
"Now."  
  
He dematerialized, leaving me to cry in peace.  
  
***  
  
A/N: I know I'm evil. I'm sorry. It's all going to turn out all right in the end, I promise! 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: All right, if everyone isn't happy by the time this chapter is over, I'll hurt you. Oh, and this sort of a song type fanfic. Not that there's much to the song that I know. However, I'm sure y'all will recognize it.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Jesse sat in the window seat, watching Susannah. She had finally fallen asleep just moments ago.  
  
He sighed, turning to gaze out the window. He hated to see Susannah cry, he really did. And he knew that, truly, she didn't deserve what he was doing to her. Back at the Agency, he had almost convinced himself that he didn't deserve her. Even as he had sat there in Father Dominic's office, though, he'd known that he wasn't doing the right thing. He didn't have to see the look on Susannah's face to know that.  
  
Standing up, Jesse walked to the bed and stared down at Susannah. Her cheeks were still wet from her tears. He reached out his hand and gently touched her wet cheek.  
  
Oh, Susannah..  
  
Now don't you cry for me..  
  
***  
  
A/N: Hehe, yes, I am evil. Were you expecting something romantic?  
  
***  
  
He didn't want to hurt her, not really. It was the last thing he had ever wanted to do. He loved Susannah-he probably always had-but that didn't change the fact that he still had doubts. He wasn't perfect. He had fears and insecurities just like everyone else.  
  
"How could you?" She'd demanded earlier that night. How could he indeed. Jesse only wanted to be with Susannah. He wanted to hold her, and kiss her, and do all the things he had always believed he'd never be able to do with a girl again. How could go on without her? How could he not be with her anymore? How could he pretend to not love her?  
  
Jesse sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm scared," he admitted to Susannah's sleeping form. "I'm afraid of how you make me feel. I'm afraid that someday you'll stop loving me." He turned away, unable to look at her. "I hate hurting you, but-"  
  
"Jesse?"  
  
He turned back to stare down at Susannah, who was staring up at him through sleepy eyes. "You're awake," he said hesitantly.  
  
She sat up. "You weren't talking softly enough," she said quietly. "Susannah, I-" Jesse touched her cheek again, looking down into her eyes. "I'm sorry for everything. I truly am."  
  
"Jesse." Susannah sighed. "Listen to me, I'm never going to stop loving you, do you understand? I love you more than anything, I really do. That's never going to change." She put her arms around his neck. "I love you," she repeated, then pulled his head down and kissed him deeply.  
  
Jesse's arms encircled her waist. He kissed her back urgently, not wanting to ever let go.  
  
"I love you," he murmured against her lips. He pulled his head back and gazed down at her. "I want to be with you. I don't want to hurt you anymore. Please. . marry me, querida."  
  
Susannah kissed him again, just as urgently.  
  
It was all the answer he needed.  
  
***  
  
A week later, Jesse and I stood together in the church as Father Dominic conducted the ceremony. There was a small moment of tension when he said, "Till death do you part." The irony of the moment wasn't lost on any of us.  
  
That night, if you must know-and I assume you must-was wonderful. Jesse was as gentle as could be, and I didn't want it to end.  
  
Now, if you must know what precisely happened.... well, that's just none of your business now is it?  
  
But I will tell you this much: It was even better the second time. And the third. And the fourth.. well, you get the point.  
  
I come from Alabama..  
  
With a banjo on my knee.  
  
The End.  
  
***  
  
A/N: You're welcome.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! 


End file.
